Christmas Day
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Holiday fluff (I think). Short and sweet one shot. Just a regular Christmas at the mansion.


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Wish it was a white Christmas for me, or at least _COLD_, but Florida does not give me that luxury. Hope you guys have a cold white Christmas.**

Logan awoke with his arm wrapped around his wife. Her body was warm to the touch, and he snuggled closer to her. It was Christmas morning, and it was extremely cold! He looked at the clock and saw that it was only six in the morning. The rug rats were probably already downstairs opening their gifts. Logan grunted as he shifted his position a little. Might as well let them, there was no way he was going to let them disturb the sleeping beauty without answering to him first.

He took a moment to study her sleeping form. Her mocha skin soft and warm; the cascade of pure white hair all over the pillows; the soft sound of her breathing, so soft, he would've sworn it was a lullaby. She stirred at the slightest brush against her cheek, but didn't wake. He kissed her ever so lightly on the cheek, then went downstairs to grab some breakfast. He just hoped that none of the kids went up to the attic loft, because they would hate to be in a Danger Room session with him this early in the morning- let alone at all on Christmas Day. He returned fifteen minutes later with the ever to die for Krispy Kreme doughnuts. Placing the plate on the bedside table, Logan slipped back in bed beside his love. Her breathing wasn't as deep as it had been earlier, and that told Logan she was almost ready to wake up. "Merry Christmas, 'Ro," he whispered into her ear before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Ororo Munroe moaned as she woke up. She always loved it when he woke her up with kisses. "Merry Christmas, Logan," she said, turning on to her back. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven," Logan replied, stroking her face. "Figured you could use some more sleep before going into the chaos downstairs."

Storm smiled, then looked at the bedside table where the warm Krispy Kreme doughnuts were. "Did you buy them for everyone or just us," Storm asked, chuckling as Logan made a face.

"Nope, just for us," he said, kissing her neck.

"Logan!" Storm laughed. "Can't you wait until I'm done eating?"

He waited, but then continued his kisses, which she gladly reciprocated. About an hour later, they were dressed and gave each other their gifts upstairs. Storm had gotten a nice watch with diamonds on the face, while Logan had gotten a watch that measured his heart rate, and beeped when it was too high. Logan's nightmare's had gotten really bad recently, and he nearly incapacitated Storm at one point, so hopefully it would wake at least one of them up the next time he was having a nightmare. The kids gave Storm more gardening supplies, Logan some sort of video game to blow some steam off of, should the Danger Room be out of service to him, and they both received spare sheets, blankets and pillows to last them a few years... or a few nights; luckily they received a $5,000 gift card from the Professor.

"Merry Christmas!" Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty yelled, sandwiching the couple in a group hug.

"Give us room!" Logan growled, the girls chuckling as the group spread out a little. "Did y'all like your gifts?"

"WE'RE GOING TO SEE WICKED!" The girls practically screamed in his ear.

"Good," Logan groaned, rubbing his ears. He was just happy it wasn't Siryn doing that, or he'd be deaf for a good hour or two. The girls then ran off to either their boyfriends or some other good friend of theirs. Logan took Storm out for a sleigh ride, and returned in time for dinner: Prime rib and baked potatoe with salad.

Some of the adults then took the kids out to see Parental Guidance. Logan was adamant that if he was seeing a movie, it would be Les Misérables. Unfortunatly he was outvoted, so Storm stayed with him. She knew there would be other times to see the comedy. Instead, they watched The Christmas Angel featuring Della Reese and one of the twins from Sister Sister.

After the movie, Logan took Storm out for a midnight stroll. "Did you have a nice Christmas, 'Ro?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Storm said as Logan wrapped his arm around her, and she gladly gave into the embrace. "I'm really thankful that it was peaceful also, no bad guys to fight."

"Amen to that," Logan agreed. The rest of the walk was in an enjoyable silence. When they got back to the room, they changed for bed, and Logan had a few ideas for the rest of the night.

Storm slipped under the covers,and turned out the light, the glow from her favorite scented candles giving off a warm feeling. "What's the low for tonight, Storm?" Logan asked, pretending to shiver.

"Fifteen," Storm replied, catching on quickly.

"That's below freezing," Logan replied, enveloping her in his arms. "I wonder how I'm gonna keep from freezing to death."

Storm turned on her side to face him. "I think I know how." She pointed up, and he saw the mistletoe.

Shaking his head, he pulled her closer to him. "Devious woman," he whispered teasingly.

"What do you expect out if a thief?" Storm asked, before kissing him deeply. Logan returned the kiss, with even more passion. He then trailed the kisses down her neck, pausing to lift the gown over her head. With a smile, he continued his assault. "Merry Christmas, 'Ro."

"Merry Christmas, Logan," she replied.


End file.
